chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vixen
Vixen is the protagonist of “Advent of Victory” written by Dyon . Her player is Victoria and her, though its real name is unknown, is refered to as The Giant Fox . Her canon status is UNSORTED 'Appearance' Vixen has the appearance of a giant fox, roughly larger than most stallions but not incredibly big. She has a pure white coat which ends in black near her paws and the end of her tail. On her forehead is a single patch of black fur in the shape of a diamond that glows faintly with azure energy. Her eyes are piercing and calculating with pupils of the same soft blue color. 'Personality' Vixen is mostly concerned with herself and her own survival before she will even chance a thought about someone else. She has a difficult time connecting with others and letting them in. Her ability to empathise with others is strong but she oftens attempts to suppress this in order to not let any pain affect her. She often reluctantly helps others when it will suit her, but has been known to act altruistic from time to time. She doesn't care much for the laws of society and sees no problems with breaking them as long as they do not draw any unwanted attention to herself. However, she is often hypocritical in this and will judge others harshly for their transgressions, especially when they harm her in some way even unintentionally or indirectly. At times she will go out of her way to subvert authority just to get some minor amusement from the act. Vixen is not outright evil but often teeters on the edge of neutral as her narcissism and ego often prevents her from doing the right thing. She will manipulate others gladly if it furthers her own goals or helps towards some greater good or purpose that she is trying to achieve. She holds herself above all including the law, and isn't afraid to let others see her as such though she will never affirm this belief to them. 'History' Not much is known about Vixen before she came to Equestria since she chooses to keep her human identity a secret. All that is known is that before entering Equestria she was male and around the age of Twenty One. She used to be a painter and was a member of the brony community, but all other things are currently unknown at this time. 'Powers and Abilities' Vixen posses the power to manipulate chrono energy to an unlimited degree. The only drawback about using this power is that every use leaves harmful side effects on the body. Time Stop- Vixen has the ability to stop time and exist outside of its effect. While using the ability she cannot breath and as soon as she moves her heart also stops. If she loses focus the ability will break and time will return to normal. Blades of Age- She has the ability to wrap her paws in chrono energy causing whatever wounds she infilicts to age rapidly into scars. Since the scars cannot be healed by the body this attack is immensely effective and very dangerous to immortals. The drawback of this ability is that it begins to burn away at her flesh over time, and if used too long can leave her crippled for life. 'Equipment' Vixen often chooses to travel light only taking with her a pair of saddlebags and needed essentials. 'Relationships' Vixen is currently traveling with an earth pony companion, Deciduous. His backstory is currently unknown, but he ran away from home and used to live somewhere near Las Pegasus. Category:Pieces Category:All Category:Unsorted Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:OC Category:Protagonist